Simply Yellow
by AJP
Summary: The final Orb Ranger is found, but a new enemy appears.


yeH TITLE TITLE OF YOUR FIC /TITLE BODY BACKGROUND/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLORFFFFFF TEXT000000 LINK0000FF VLINKFF00FF UL UL UL 

Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also I have used characters belonging to Gundam Wing and they don't belong to me either. WWF/E references belong to Vince McMahon. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at The Lyrics for Hillary Duff's songs belong to Disney. 24 was created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran. Finally Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K.Rowlings. And Transformers are the property of Takara. Also thanks to John Chubb who gave me some starting points for the story.

H3 aligncenter Simply Yellow Br 

By: Adam Pearlman /h3 

P Previously

P In a Parallel universe the last few remaining Rangers hid from the Emperors forces and bided their time waiting for an opportunity to save their universe. The opportunity came in the form of Kincaid and Mackenzie Dekalb's daughter Elizabeth who was chosen to be the Red Orb Ranger, but to the do that she was sent back into her past where no one knew her. Aiding the Rangers in rescuing her Father she gained the powers of the Red Orb and changed her own future. She chose to keep her true identity secret except from the other Orb Rangers and now she seeks to find a place for herself in an uncertain future, which she knows nothing about.

P A few weeks had passed since the arrival of the Red Orb Ranger and the tour we found ourselves on was going well, playing to sell out crowds every night. However at this moment in time it was a break from stardom and a time to just be ourselves. To do that most of the Juniors had gone off chaperoned of course to see the sites of Orlando, the other S Clubbers were off doing the same and as for Rachel and me, we were about to embark on a night out just the two of us. Rachel was downstairs already having been ushered out after watching over her children for a while. Meanwhile I was giving final instructions to the babysitters.

P "Now remember, no loud music or staying up late. I don't want to come back to find out you've wrecked this place, I mean this place is just a temporary stay until we move on for the next stop on our tour" I said.

P "Man, do you always worry this much" Lizzie asked.

P "When I leave four teenage girls alone in an apartment I always worry" I said lightly.

P "Dad we'll be okay" Daisy insisted as she pushed me to the door and out.

P I started to protest, but realised there was no point the twins would be fine and so would the girls and I left to join Rachel and enjoy our night out.

P Minutes later as Rachel and I left to enjoy ourselves Daisy immediately brought in popcorn for the other girls, as they got ready to watch their movie. "I hope tonight doesn't turn out like last time."

P "Oh?" Lizzie asked. "Why's that?"

P "We had some rude visitors last time we babysat." Dulcea answered. "The Emperor took Adam's children."

P "Yeah. Mom and Dad were scared." Daisy answered. "They had to go to the Emperor's base along with Jo and your dad to get them back." Lizzie nodded remembering hearing about that adventure.

P "Well I think I can safely say that what happened before won't happen again." Hermione batted her eye and asked, "How can you be so sure?"

P "Because I'm here." Lizzie chuckled at her own joke and soon Daisy, Hermione and Dulcea were also chuckling a little. Before long though the movie was coming on, and everyone was getting into it.

P "Tom Cruise is so hot!" Daisy said.

P "Everyone says that." Hermione answered.

P "I don't." Lizzie answered. "But then I never thought about who was hot or not."

P Daisy sighed as she looked at Lizzie. Having grown up in an alternate reality never left her with much time to do things girls did at their age. Now that Lizzie was living with Daisy and her parents she had a lot of teaching to give her. All of the Orb Rangers did.

P "Kid. Sit back and watch hotness in motion." Dulcea said as the movie began...only to be interrupted by a news report regarding the Presidential Primary in California.

P "I can't believe it!" Hermione said. "I'm watching a good program on the telly and we see this. Does the American political system have to drag the whole world into each political scandal they have?"

P "It is a bit of a headache isn't it?" Lizzie said. "The only good thing about the world I came from was that there wasn't any political scandals advertised on T.V. We had 'the Emperor's sing along' to look forward to."

P The other three Orb Rangers looked at Lizzie like she had sprouted another head. "You're kidding right?" Daisy asked.

P Lizzie kept her gaze even. "I'll even go as far as saying he missed out on some singing lessons too."

P The Orb Rangers went back to look at the T.V. screen. A new primary was being held due to a recall election being called forth. Both parties had to bring forth new leaders to fill the presidential seat. In California the Democratic nominee David Palmer was about to speak at a brunch. Media was covering it like crazy.

P "I don't get it." Dulcea said. "Why is there a recall?"

P "I think I know." Hermione said. "There's a lot of fuss going on saying that Bush wasn't formally elected and that he should never have had the office. I guess someone shouted loud enough and hard enough to get someone to listen."

P "Maybe. I mean if Arnold can be governor of California in a recall, why can't the President be recalled." When Lizzie said that everyone turned to her as if she grew a second head. "Hey it happened in dad's world."

P "If it happens here...I will think the world has gone insane." Daisy said. Hermione and Dulcea agreed.

P "Oh well we might as well watch and see what's going on." Dulcea said. "I mean it's not like it's going to be on too long will it?" Lizzie, Daisy and Hermione gave Dulcea a look that said "Yeah it could."

P "Oh well let's get through the agony." Dulcea said as everyone gave their attention to David Palmer who would appear on the screen.

P And yet behind them the Yellow Orb, the last orb the Orb Rangers had, was starting to glow.

P Meanwhile at the power plant where Senator Palmer was about to make his speech, a drama was unfolding behind the scenes. A drama that affected the entire Palmer family.

P The matter dealt with the rape of a young girl, and the death of the one that raped her, a death at the possible hands of her own brother Keith, and the debate that came from trying to determine what to do.

P But that was not the only thing she had to worry about. There was one other thing...

P ...and she couldn't tell anyone about it

P "Nicole you okay?" David Palmer asked. Nicole wanted to answer her father about everything, but something inside her prevented that.

P "Dad it's all just so much. I mean with Keith and your campaign..." Senator Palmer came forward and hugged his daughter as if trying to reassure her. But there were some matters that Nicole knew that she couldn't share with her father.

P One such matter was with her hand. Nicole hid her hand as she crossed her arms as if hugging herself. Palmer came and hugged his daughter briefly as if trying to give her some of his strength.

P "Nicole it's going to be all right." Senator Palmer said as he left the room. Nicole would follow soon, but first she had to hide her hand...as it was glowing yellow.

P Back at Adam's the girls were watching the Special Report wondering when Tom Cruise would be back on. "So much for a good T.V. night" Hermoine answered.

P "Yeah." Lizzie answered. "I'm wondering if reruns of 'the Munsters' isn't good right now." The girls then sighed deciding to watch the report and wait for Tom Cruise to come back on the screen.

P "He's a pretty good speaker." Dulcea said. "I've seen statesmen who can't hold a candle to him."

P "Yeah. He's not bad." Hermione answered. "He's no Dumbledore though."

P "Guys. The Yellow Orb!" Dulcea said as everyone turned to see it glow. They also turned to see the Brunch taking place. Could the Orb be giving a clue that the Yellow Orb Ranger was at the Brunch?

P "We need to get there." Daisy said, but something else happened at the Brunch that got everyone's attention. As Senator Palmer was giving his speech someone shouted "GUN!"

P Everyone was scrambling to get the senator to safety. Secret service was taking down a man they believed was the one who pulled the gun. All four Orb Rangers were wondering what had happened.

P "What the heck is going on?" Hermione asked.

P "Looks like trouble to me, someone pulled a gun and there was a scuffle and they got the guy and the Senator was okay, problem solved" Dulcea said.

P "Except the Yellow Orb is glowing and it's only done so since this news broadcast appeared. Which would mean that the last Orb Ranger is at the Power Plant" Lizzie concluded.

P "Meaning we should go to the Power Chamber and talk to Zordon" Hermione said.

P "Yeah, we should let Adam know, he you know will want to know what is going on," Daisy said.

P Meanwhile as these events took place, Rachel and I were enjoying a nice quiet meal for two when my communicator beeped and I sighed as I heard it. Even as I started to get up I heard Rachel's voice in my head.

P I "_'Go, find out what's going on, I'll keep your dinner warm,'_" /I she said.

P I smiled as I stood up and left her, knowing how lucky I was to have her. I ducked into an alley and teleported to the Power Chamber.

P "Zordon what's going on?" I asked.

P "Adam you didn't need to come to the Chamber" Zordon said.

P "Well, I knew the moment my communicator went off I would end up coming here" I said a touch of humour in my voice

P "I would take the situation more seriously young Ranger" Zedd said.

P "I always take things seriously Zedd, so what is going on" I said.

P "The Yellow Orb has become active" Zordon said.

P "Meaning that the newest Ranger is about to make an appearance on the scene" I said.

P "So it would seem" Zedd answered.

P "Well lets get to work and find her, before the Emperor does" I said.

P Inside the nexus, the Emperor consulted with the artefact that he had appropriated and had given him more power, but it still resisted him

P "Tell me your secrets, give me the power" the Emperor whispered as he cradled the artefact

P Despite his words the artefact remained silent, it had given all it would give.

P "You still are unable to control it" Darkonda asked.

P "I may not control this item, but I have enough power to destroy you, so silence worm. The last Orb has activated, we must find its bearer before the Rangers do and either force them to join us or destroy them" the Emperor said.

P "I will begin a scan of the Earth, if they are there I will find them for you" Darkonda said.

P With that he left the room and even as he did so he added something to his last words to the Emperor. "And when I do I will make them serve me, not you" he said and then he walked away from the throne room chuckling.

P At the Power Chamber I saw the girls all teleport in and they were talking a mile a minute. So much that I couldn't make out anything they were saying until I said "QUIET!"

P I looked at Hermione, Daisy, Lizzie and Dulcea and asked, "Okay one at a time please. I failed gibberish in school."

P "Okay." Hermione said. "We watched a movie which was interrupted by some American Special Report."

P "The recall primary." Lizzie said. "I guess if Arnold can be governor in some worlds then..."

P I raised my hand to that comment and said, "I don't want to know. Just get back to business."

P "Okay. As we watched the report the Yellow Orb started to glow." Daisy said.

P "We think the Yellow Orb Ranger was there in that place the report was at." Dulcea then finished. I nodded in understanding and turned to Zordon.

P "We're already on it, our scanners detected the Orb reacting earlier" Zedd said.

P "Alpha bring up the image of that place the report was broadcast." Alpha did so and the image of the report came on the air. "Okay Zordon, now what?" I asked.

P "The viewing globe can be used to track energy signatures using only a video image. We can use that image to identify the Yellow Orb signature and then process it through the computer to find out whom the Yellow Orb is meant for" Zordon explained.

P "Yeah. Like when I was glowing blue even though I didn't have the orb yet." Hermione added. "We just have to see who might be glowing yellow."

P "Or had glowed yellow." Dulcea said. The scan continued until Alpha struck pay dirt. "I have an identification. Bringing up the image now."

P We all looked up to see who the Yellow Orb Ranger could be. The image cleared to resemble a young black woman who looked older than Hermione and Dulcea, but not by much. "Didn't think she'd be old." Daisy said.

P "Age before beauty?" Lizzie added. I shushed them up immediately.

P "The Yellow Orb Ranger is there." Zordon said. "But there is no way we can get to her. She is being protected by guards and to spirit her away would only cause more panic that there already is."

P "And since I recognise her from earlier broadcasts as being the daughter of Senator Palmer, it would really cause havoc. We'll have to handle this delicately," I said.

P "But Zordon what happened there?" Daisy asked. "What is happening?"

P "I do not know." Zordon said. "The only consolation is that the Emperor cannot make any moves towards the Orb Ranger himself."

P In the nexus the Emperor sat on his throne as Caris and Ecliptor stood in front of him and stood in the shadows a young adult.

P "My Lord what is your plan?" Ecliptor asked.

P "Simple we attack and take what we want. We will find the new Orb Ranger and we will 'convince' her to join us willingly or not"" Emperor said.

P "With your permission Emperor I will go to Earth and distract the Rangers" Ecliptor asked.

P "An excellent idea, draw out as many of the Rangers as possible and then destroy them if you can, if not keep them occupied.

P "As you command Emperor, so shall it be done," Ecliptor said as he teleported away.

P "Do you think he can destroy any of the Rangers" Caris asked.

P "Ecliptor is a fearsome warrior, but it is doubtful that even he can defeat the Rangers" The Emperor said.

P "In the meantime, how about another direction to keep the Rangers occupied" the young adult suggested.

P "What do you have in mind?" the Emperor asked.

P "I'm going to go and introduce myself to the Rangers" he suggested.

P "Go, show them what you are capable of, but do not reveal your true face" the Emperor said.

P Nodding the young man vanished to Earth; Caris watched him go and turned to her lord and master. "Do you think he will have a chance at all?"

P "Not really, but he will shake them up and a defeat might make him a lot less cocky than he is" the Emperor said.

P "I just hope he doesn't come back too broken, I like my new toy" Caris said.

P "Remember I gave you him to play with, to break so I would have a new weapon, do not get too attached to him," the Emperor snarled.

P "Are you jealous of the attention I give to the boy" Caris said.

P As she spoke she moved closer to the Emperor and tried to speak with her, but first he slapped her hand away and then before she could react he back handed Caris and she went flying to the ground.

P "Do not play games woman, you may share my bed and my power at the moment, both can be taken away instantly if I choose and my guards are looking for a new plaything since my last lover was completely worn out" the Emperor said.

P "Please Emperor forgive me, I was just following your plan and I got carried away, I am sorry" Caris said in a tone of begging.

P "Caris behave yourself, remember I let you live only because it suits my purposes, but if your project fails you will die painfully" the Emperor snarled.

P "It won't I promise you that Emperor, by the end of 24 hours the newest Ranger will be one of us and we will have crippled the Rangers in a way they never thought possible" Caris proclaimed.

P "You had better be right for your sake, now leave me" the Emperor said.

P Caris nodded and slowly back out of the room never looking at the Emperor she fled the room and headed back towards her own quarters, when she got there she didn't seem surprised to see Thandros stood there.

P "Oh Emperor please forgive me, you are so masterful and handsome that I was wrong" Thandros said in a sarcastic voice.

P "It worked didn't it, he forgave little old me, after all I'm his favourite and he wouldn't hurt his favourite would he now" Caris replied.

P "Well not intentionally" Thandros said.

P "Whatever, I take it you heard about the new Ranger?" Caris asked.

P "The audio feed was loud and clear, the last orb is active. Is it time to act, after all I'm bored of sitting around here doing nothing. Its time to take over" Thandros said.

P "Patience by the this tomorrow if our colleague has done job right the Yellow Ranger will obey only us and we shall use her to destroy our master and take his empire for our own" Caris said.

P "And then what" Thandros asked.

P "Then we destroy the Rangers one by one saving that bitch Stevens for last" Caris said.

P "You really want to hurt her don't you" Thandros said.

P "Yes, I'm going to enjoy this, I think I will have her fiancée and the White Orb Ranger captured and strung up helpless. Maybe I'll have my way with him and torture her and let Stevens watch as I destroy the people she cares about. I think though I'll have him kept as pet to play with," Caris said.

P "Perhaps I'll play with her in front of him, that should make him easy to break" Thandros said.

P "It's like I've always said great minds think alike and we're very alike. The Emperor and the Rangers will not know what has hit them," Caris said.

P The two enjoyed the moment that they knew was coming, the destruction of their enemies.

P Back on Earth inside the Power Chamber the alarms went off.

P "Now what?" Dulcea asked.

P "Trouble, Ecliptor and an unknown are in downtown Angel Grove tearing up the joint" Alpha answered.

P "Alpha alert the other Rangers have them morph and go to downtown Angel Grove and take care of Ecliptor and our unknown. Your four are staying here," I said.

P Even as I said that there were cries of protest from the four and I raised my hand to stop them.

P "Your staying, because I want you four to make contact with the new ranger. I'm going to stay here and monitor you, just in case you get into trouble," I said.

P "Right." Dulcea said. Then I turned to the four girls and said, "On second thought I should come".

P The four shared a look with each other and Dulcea asked "Why?"

P "Come on." I said with a hint of humour "Four young girls in L.A. with no responsible adult to look after you? What would you do? You could get lost on Rodeo Drive. And never make it out of the Beverly Hills shopping area."

P The girls sighed a collective sigh that said 'busted'. "All right you can come. Zedd will you monitor us?" Daisy asked with a slight tone of defeat.

P "I will keep an eye on you as well as the other Rangers" Zedd said.

P "How are we doing this? Are we going in morphed or what?" Hermione asked.

P "Unmorphed, if we go in there in Ranger mode it might cause even more of a panic" I said.

P "Like there isn't enough panic already" Daisy added sarcastically.

P "Lets go" I said glancing sharply at Daisy

P "Security seems to have relaxed." Alpha said. "Rangers you can safely go in now, I guess the current crisis is over."

P "Thanks Alpha, okay lets do this" I said as we teleported out and to the hotel where the new Yellow Orb Ranger awaited.

P Even as we teleported out on our mission, the other Rangers appeared in downtown Ecliptor.

P "Okay Ecliptor hold it right there" Andros called out.

P "Ahh Red Ranger so good of you to join us" Ecliptor replied.

P "Can the small talk what are you up to" Karone demanded.

P "My Princess how good to see you again" Ecliptor said and then he paused and then. "Destroy them all".

P Then to the surprise of the other Rangers all around them appeared the foot-soldiers of the Emperor and without hesitation the group attacked the Rangers who quickly defended themselves from the attack. As they did Ecliptor and his cloaked friend watched them.

P "I have to say they are pretty impressive fighters, they will prove a challenge" Ecliptor suggested.

P "Hardly I'm going to crush them like eggshells. I may keep a couple of them alive; after all I'll want a plaything. Would you like a plaything as well, perhaps you'd like your princess to play with" the boy said.

P Ecliptor flinched at that and turned to face the boy and with a voice as cold as ice he replied. "You can play with all of them except for her, she will not be used by you or the Emperor, she will die at my hands and my hands alone".

P "Okay whatever big guy, but which one is going to die, there are three of them running around you know" the boy said.

P "The one from my universe she will fall before me, all my lessons and she forsook evil to join good, I will make her pay and when the time comes the kill will be quick and painless" Ecliptor stated.

P "You're really a charming fellow to hang around with, but that means I can do with the other ones what I like, right" the boy asked.

P Ecliptor just glared at him and returned to watching the battle. On the battlefield the Rangers punched and kicked their way through their enemies, watching with satisfaction as one fell after another. But even during the fight they found time to converse.

P "So this guy came into the school and was like wanting to learn how to beat people up and despite me telling him repeatedly that the school wasn't there for someone to learn how to beat someone up he wouldn't leave" Rocky was saying.

P "So what happened?" Chris asked.

P "Karone happened to be there, she politely helped him leave" Rocky replied.

P "Do I take it from your tone of voice, it wasn't the easy way he left" Chris asked.

P "Lets just say never make Karone mad and leave it at that" Rocky said.

P "How can you two talk at a time like this" Kim asked

P "Quite easily, just open our mouths and here we go" Rocky replied quickly.

P "Rocky you'll never change" Kim said.

P "For you Kim I'll always be the same" Rocky agreed.

P Kim laughed and then the fight continued as the two of them worked side by side and in concert as they battled the forces of evil.

P The battle raged on as the Rangers continued to work as a unit to defeat the superior numbers of enemies. Eventually many became few and their numbers dwindled as well.

P Meanwhile myself and the four Orb Rangers oblivious to what was going on in Angel Grove arrived near the hotel that Alpha had identified Senator Palmer was staying in.

P Without hesitation Daisy started forward from our arrival point but before she could get to far I pulled her back into the alleyway.

P "Where do you think you are going?" I asked.

P "Like to find the new Ranger" Daisy replied.

P "Think about it, there has just been an incident involving Senator Palmer, if you go barrelling in there it might raise suspicion and we don't need that just now. We have to do this discreetly," I answered.

P "What is the plan?" Hermione asked.

P "When all else fails and you can't go in the front entrance there is always a back way. We'll go in the back way and take a look around" I said.

P "Sounds like a plan, lead on leader dude" Dulcea said.

P "Dulcea never use the word dude again it just doesn't suit you" Daisy said.

P The group made their way around the hotel avoiding the cameras and slowly making their way to a side entrance. Reaching the entrance, I checked the door and was rewarded that the door opened, quickly ushering the girls through the door I followed them in.

P "You know for a hotel where a Senator is staying, the security around is a bit lousy" Liz commented.

P "Just a bit, but then if it was good there wouldn't have been an assassination attempt" I replied.

P Liz nodded and then we made our way through the hotel sticking as close to the shadows that existed as possible.

P "Guys one more thing, should a situation arise and the need to fight is upon us, do not morph, use your skills that the others have taught you" I said.

P "Why no morphing?" Daisy asked.

P "There are cameras all over the place, I suspect the pictures are being recorded and watched elsewhere, we morph and our identities are all across the world and we place all of our friends and family in danger" I said.

P "Okay gotcha, no morphing, beside what danger could we come across" Daisy replied.

P Even as she said two men in suits walked round the corner carrying themselves with the presence of authority. The first man looked up and a look of surprise came of the two men, but it quickly disappeared and the first man spoke even as both drew guns and one spoke into his radio.

P "This is Agent Parsons, I'm in sector 8 near the rear entrance of the hotel along with Agent Chubb, we've encountered five unknowns, an adult male and four teenage girls they're… Sorry control they're hotel staff, they just didn't have their id badges in view" Parsons said.

P "Next time remember to have your passes on display at all times" Chubb said.

P "Sorry sir it won't happen again" I said.

P Quickly I motioned for the others to follow me and we left behind the two Agents.

P Back in the nexus the Emperor watched their progress and then turned to Caris.

P "So they're inside and going after the Yellow Orb Ranger" the Emperor said.

P "So it would seem and doing it rather differently than the others" Caris agreed.

P "For once my counterpart is using that brain and acting with caution. Still lets ruffle things up for them, take an attack force down and kill them all bring me the orbs and the new Ranger whoever she is," the Emperor commanded.

P "As you wish my Master" Caris said. "Thandros come with me".

P Her fellow warrior joined her and they teleported away. Back in the hotel we had made our way with out more trouble thanks to Daisy's telepathy making us appear to be staff.

P "You know if I wasn't used to the world of weird, this would creep me out" Hermione said.

P "It is a bit odd, but these are strange times" I replied. "Dulcea which way are the emanations coming from" I asked.

P "That way" Dulcea said pointing to her left. "They are strongest in that direction, lets follow them and find the new Ranger, I've got a funny feeling about this," she added.

P It was at that moment a door opened and out stepped the Senator and his daughter along with several FBI agents. The agents saw us and went for their guns straight away.

P "Hold it right there" the first Agent called out, even as I heard the second agent calling for back up.

P "Hey we mean no harm" I said quickly.

P "No talking, how did you get up here, no one is allowed up here without official id cards" the agent said.

P "We do have official passes" Hermione said showing her pass.

P "These are staff passes, but not the correct ones, we gave out to specific people only, so you five are unauthorised" the second agent said looking at the pass.

P "Okay before you decide your going to cart us off to some jail, I'll explain" I said.

P Back at the battle site, as usual the foot soldiers were no use and they were beaten easily, leaving Ecliptor who still remained outside the battle, just watching, the mysterious cloaked stranger who was battling Tommy and a monster that was attacking the Morphin and Zeo teams.

P "So you're a good fighter, what are you doing fighting for the Emperor?" Tommy asked.

P "Well what can I say, the benefits are great, full dental and medical, plus killing bonus, though I'd kill the great Tommy Oliver for free. What the heck I'm just plain evil and out to take over the world" the boy said.

P "At least you're honest, but as for taking over the world, I don't think so and the killing me part I don't think so" Tommy replied.

P "See that's where you're wrong Thomas, evil will always win. You see it doesn't matter how many villains you defeat or kill, there is always another to take their place, evil will always exist and eventually it will wear you down and destroy you. It doesn't matter if there is someone else to take your place evil will destroy that as well, you cannot win" the boy said.

P "Perhaps it is a lost cause fighting evil, maybe we'll die and never stop evil and long after we're dust nothing we've done matters. It doesn't mean we won't stop fighting" Tommy said.

P "Bold words, I shall write them on your tombstone" the boy said.

P "And well I doubt that, I'll be around for a long time after you are gone" Tommy said.

P "Lets see about that then shall we" the boy said as he charged once more and Tommy defended himself again

P Karone detached herself from the Zeo team and made her way to were Ecliptor was stood.

P "Hello Princess, so you have come to face your old teacher" Ecliptor said as she approached.

P "Yes I have, I once considered you a friend Ecliptor or rather your counterpart from my universe, he was the only light for me while I was growing up learning to be Astronema" Karone said.

P Ecliptor nodded as he replied. "You were a good student Astronema, you shamed me when you turned to good".

P "I was always good, you, Darkonda and Dark Spectre took me and twisted what I was, it was only because of the 'evil' Rangers that I found myself finding my true place and true calling" Karone answered back.

P "Since you feel that way, I shall kill you quickly" Ecliptor said as he raised his sword.

P "You won't get the chance" Karone replied as her own weapon a staff appeared in her hand.

P Ecliptor snarled and with a charge he lunged forward his sword reaching out, Karone anticipating the attack, raised her staff to block and push away the sword.

P "Impressive, you learn well, but I somehow doubt you will survive after all I taught you well, but I didn't teach you everything I know" Ecliptor commented.

P "Yes I learnt your lessons well, but I've learnt a lot since then" Karone answered.

P Then there were no more words as the fight began again and this time the fight would only end when one was dead.

P Back at the hotel, I had finished explaining my story to two very sceptical FBI Agents. The two agents both looked at each other and then one of them spoke. "Well that's a very interesting story and do you know what the epilogue is, go directly to jail and do not collect 200 dollars".

P "Hmm an FBI Agent with as sense of humour, who would have thought it" Daisy quipped.

P "Daisy shush, making sarcastic remarks won't help," I said addressing the girl and then I turned back to the agents. "Look I understand your scepticism, myself I would believe the story if you told me, but it's the truth".

P The two Agents shook their heads in disbelief and I knew they didn't believe, but fortunately luck was on our side. The door opened and out stepped Senator Palmer and his daughter, the Senator took a quick glance at us and then turned his attention the agents, his daughter on the other hand stopped and stared at the four girls behind me and her eyes flickered with recognition.

P "What is going on out here?" Senator Palmer asked.

P The agent began to explain the situation to the Senator, but in the meantime the girl had begun to inch closer to us. The Agent finished his explanation and then the Senator looked over at us and shook his head.

P "As if this wasn't enough." Senator Palmer had said as he looked and saw Nicole coming up to the four girls. "Nicole what are you doing?"

P "Daddy, it's all right." Nicole said looking at the four before her. As if she knew them. Then all of a sudden all five of the Orb Rangers glowed. Daisy glowed white, Hermione glowed blue, Lizzie glowed red, Dulcea glowed green and now Nicole glowed yellow. I smiled at the sight, but I could tell Senator Palmer was confused.

P "What is going on here?" the Senator asked.

P "A reunion of sorts." I said. "It's kind of a long and complicated story."

P A look from the Senator gave the impression that he was in no mood for long and complicated stories. But he would make an allowance for this one. "Do you know what is going on?"

P "Yes sir I do." I replied.

P "Agent Pierce." Senator Palmer said. "Arrange a detail to keep these girls safe. And arrange a guard to keep my guest and me safe. We have a lot to talk about."

P "At once sir." Agent Pierce said. Soon I followed Senator Palmer out of the room and the five Orb Rangers were escorted to a secure location as I talked to the senator.

P Back at the Nexus Caris and Thandros had returned having not launched their attack at all. "What happened?" the Emperor shouted. "Why did you not attack?"

P "Someone... someone hit the joint before we could." Caris said. "Security was scrambling all over. There was an explosion."

P "An explosion?" the Emperor shouted. "What is going on?"

P "It would appear my lord that a second assassination attempt on the good Senator Palmer has been attempted." Black Annie said. "Security is being added on again until the assassin is found."

P "DAMN IT!" the Emperor shouted looking ready to throw something. However his anger was justified in this case. The Orb rangers were now assembled. His attack was aborted due to an assassin. He had hit a brick wall with his plans and he needed a new strategy now.

P "My lord." Annie said. "Perhaps there is an opportunity here." The Emperor looked at Annie wondering what she was getting at.

P "While we cannot attack this hotel the senator and the Orb Rangers are staying at. We do have the technology to tap into their security program and watch to see if the Rangers make any alliances we need to be concerned about. We can also see what chaos erupted that caused our attack to be disabled."

P "Do it." the Emperor said. Immediately a screen appeared and an image of the Orb Rangers meeting played out before them. Each of them getting to know each other, but Nicole seemed to have the more interesting story for the moment.

P Nicole looked at the four kids sitting on the couch in her hotel room. "I'm sorry. It's just a lot has happened to my family the last day or so and I'm having trouble trying to put things in perspective."

P "We can listen." Hermione said. "Just tell us what happened."

P Nicole looked at the four girls and felt as if she could trust them, as if she had a connection with them. She then told her story.

P "Seven years ago, I was raped." Nicole said. This brought chills to the four Orb Rangers that Nicole noticed. "We had friends that were raped themselves." Dulcea said. "It's not easy to get over." Nicole nodded in full agreement.

P "His name was Lyle Gibson." Nicole said resuming her story. "That same night my brother Keith went to confront Lyle to get him to turn himself in. I was so..." Nicole felt tears come forth and Lizzie and Daisy put their hands on Nicole's and she seemed to gain strength from them. Nicole then continued her story.

P "Keith hoped to prevent a media circus. Lyle was white, I was black, Lyle was rich, and I was the daughter of a prominent politician. It didn't end that way though. Lyle had pulled a knife on Keith and the two got into a struggle. A struggle that sent Lyle over the balcony to the ground below, Lyle died on impact." The girls were wide eyed by the incident, but Nicole was still not through.

P "Keith wondered what to do. He covered up the incident hoping to dismiss it as a suicide. But he talked to a therapist about it, and seven years later that therapist talked to a reporter. My mom believed the incident needed to be buried, but dad thought it should be revealed and faith be put in the system. Dad won."

P "But that's not all is it?" Lizzie then asked. "There's more isn't there?"

P "Yeah." Nicole said. "And it involved dad." Nicole said more of the story, and this was going to be interesting.

P "Two years ago dad was on a special services committee when he heard about a man named Victor Drazen. He was called 'the Butcher of Belgrade', and for good reason. He had committed atrocities there. Ethnic cleansing, looting, summary executions, you name the atrocity Drazen did it, and I had firsthand experience with how far gone Drazen really was when he tried to bomb our hotel.

P "But getting back to my story two years ago dad tried to get some action against Drazen, but he couldn't get anyone to work fast enough. So he looked into black ops units hoping to get someone to terminate him off the books. It was an unofficial mission that only dad would authorize. A six-man team to go into Kosovo and eliminate Victor Drazen, it was called 'Operation: Nightfall.

P "Operation: Nightfall was a failure. The lone survivor was a man named Jack Bauer who thought Drazen was eliminated in a concrete bunker. Only Drazen's wife and daughter were in the bunker instead. They died and Drazen fled. Only Jack didn't know any of this."

P "Jack Bauer?" Dulcea asked. "The agent that saved your father's life?"

P "The very same." Nicole said. "Bauer didn't know until two years later when Drazen sent men after his wife and daughter planning to kill them in exchange for Drazen's own wife and daughter. He also wanted my dad killed for authorizing the mission against Drazen. Twice Drazen had men coerce Jack into making him their assassin using his wife and daughter as leverage. In the second case it was the daughter."

P "How did Drazen escape?" Hermione asked very uncomfortable upon hearing about him.

P "Drazen was captured by a second team Jack and my dad didn't know about." Nicole explained. "Drazen was then sent to America where he was sentenced to a secret MUDD prison operated by the Department of Defense."

P "MUDD prison?" Daisy asked.

P "Mobile Underground Detention and Detainment if I remember the acronym correctly." Nicole said. "They converted old Air Command sites from the 1960's to serve as the prisons. And the prisoners are moved around on a consistent basis."

P "I don't believe it." Lizzie said. "And your father didn't know this?"

P "Very few do." Nicole said. "This was the D.O.D's little secret."

P "Talk about 'big brother' watching you." Hermione said. Everyone felt chills.

P "Drazen was sprung by his two sons Andre and Alexis. They were to continue to try to kill dad, and get at Jack's wife and daughter. Jack was able to stop the Drazens and if what I hear is true Victor Drazen is dead."

P "Well at least that's something." Daisy said. Just then Senator Palmer entered the room. His face reflecting sadness.

P "Dad what's wrong?" Nicole asked. Senator Palmer had to take a moment to compose himself.

P "It's Jack Bauer's wife Teri." Senator Palmer said. "She's been murdered."

P "What else dad?" Nicole asked. Senator Palmer then said. "She was pregnant."

P All four of the Orb Rangers were shocked. A woman and an unborn child were both murdered. Everyone wondered how Jack Bauer and his daughter Kim were faring. "I guess Victor Drazen got his revenge after all." Lizzie said.

P "Thank god he's dead." Nicole said. "I'm just sorry Jack's wife died. And pregnant?"

P "How's Jack's daughter handling this?" Daisy asked.

P "She blames Jack for her mother's death. She doesn't want to see him again."

P Back at the Nexus Black Annie looked on intrigued. "Interesting."

P "If you say so." the Emperor said. "But what does this Victor Drazen have to do with anything?"

P "Perhaps a lot." Black Annie said, "As I see some potential here." The Emperor shook his head but then asked "Is it possible I could see my meeting with the Senator?"

P "Of course." Black Annie said. "It's just a matter of accessing the video log." Sure enough the image of the senator and Adam meeting played out before the Emperor.

P Senator Palmer and I were sitting in a different hotel room ready to have our talk. "You have to forgive things here. We just had two assassination attempts on my life today."

P 'Two?" I asked. "I know of the one earlier today when was the second?"

P "About an hour ago." the Senator said "Both were plotted by the same man. Victor Drazen."

P "If I may ask Senator, who's Victor Drazen?" I asked. Senator Palmer went into the same story that Nicole had given to the Orb Rangers. Only he had given additional details as to Drazen wanting Jack Bauer to be the triggerman on both count, and how Jack was able to avert the assassination both times. The first with going for a secret serviceman's gun, the second by hurtling the cell phone into the sky causing it to explode. And all the while Drazen was holding Jack's family hostage looking to ensure his compliance.

P "Whoa." I said. 'I've heard stories like this, but to actually be part of it."

P "It is a whole different ball game like the one you're used to Mr. Pearlman." the Senator explained. "In my arena you are never to sure who your friends and allies truly are." In the background there was a voice of a woman trying to force her way in shutting "Let me in they are talking about my daughter."

P "Let her in." the Senator said. The woman then composed herself and the Senator then introduced her "Mr. Pearlman may I introduce you to my wife Sherry."

P "Mrs. Palmer." I said in introduction. I however noticed that there was no warmth in Senator Palmer's voice as to his wife. It was as if something had happened today that hasn't been made public yet, but knowing the media would be hitting the tabloids soon enough. Sherry however stood cross-armed and looking at me with this menacing glare. Something told me I would not like this woman.

P "All right." Sherry said. "You said something is up with my daughter. I want to know what it is."

P I paused and then I began my tale. "My name is Adam Pearlman, but I'm also known as the White Ranger. Recently in our battle against the Emperor, we uncovered five orbs of immense power. We learned that these Orbs were destined for only certain people, up until now the four orbs have located their bearers during incidents. However today the orb reacted to something, that something turned out to be when they were filming you and your family at the Plant. When we checked our readings we were able to track down whom the Orb was reacting too and it turned out to be Nicole. And we're here to offer the Orb to Nicole along with the responsibility of being a Ranger" I concluded.

P "That is a very interesting story Mr. Pearlman." Sherry said with a slight laugh as if amused and disbelieving. The Senator however seemed more understanding.

P "Nevertheless Mrs. Palmer it's true." I said. Just then the Senator had a call on his cell phone, and he answered it. As he listened to the news his face reflected a sense of sadness.

P "David?" Sherry asked.

P "Senator Palmer?" I asked.

P "Jack's wife is dead." the senator said. "Murdered by a mole in CTU."

P He then got up to go tell Nicole leaving me alone to talk with Sherry.

P "So you think my daughter is going to give up a life of comfort as daughter of the next President of United States and risk her life for those who don't care" Sherry asked.

P "Personally I wouldn't force anyone to make that choice, I certainly would want a parent to have an influence on the choice, this is Nicole's decision and her destiny. I shook my head at that as I continued. "One thing I've learnt is you can't fight destiny and this is her destiny. Then again as a parent I wouldn't want to put my child in danger".

P "But then the possibilities for this are fantastic, the opportunities open to her being a Ranger the things she can do, the doors it can open for me and David" Sherry said.

P "The power is not to be used for personal gain and her identity should she choose to take up the power of Yellow Orb will remain secret to protect her family and those of her fellow Rangers" I explained.

P "I am her mother and I will choose what is right for my daughter, if I chose that she should reveal her identity to benefit my husband and this country, I would" Sherry stated.

P "Well that's where we differ Mrs. Palmer." I said looking Sherry dead in the eye. "Your priorities, if they truly are your priorities, are to the Senator and this country. Mine, and the other Rangers' priorities are to this planet, and hundreds of other worlds too. So I think my scope is a little more broader than yours." I paused for a second and then said "Besides I have doubts that your priorities truly are with your husband and this country.

P "What's that supposed to mean?" Sherry asked.

P "Let's just say I question your sincerity. Now if you'll excuse me." I said with an edge in my voice "I have to see how your daughter and her new friends are doing." I immediately got up and walked to the girl's room leaving Sherry alone to mull over details.

P The Emperor terminated the video feed and thought about what he had seen.

P He then realized this was a tremendous opportunity, that this Sherry Palmer would present a powerful ally as she could be swayed by her own greed. And that if he could bend this woman to her will, then perhaps he could bend the Yellow Orb Ranger to his side and the unthinkable, the President of United States.

P The Emperor then looked around and asked, "Where's Black Annie?"

P "She said she was inspired by the day's events." Caris said. "And was preparing a plan of her own. She said she would be back soon.

P The Emperor sat in his throne wondering what else Black Annie had in mind. The answer was in L.A. Harbor.

P At L.A. Harbor Black Annie scanned the riverbed for the body she sought to find. The body of the monster that had plagued the Bauers and the Palmers the whole day, her labors had borne fruit as she saw the body she was looking for the body of Victor Drazen.

P She ordered the body brought back to the nexus.

P Back at the hotel I was looking in at the Orb Rangers as they were talking and bonding.

P "So I was just minding my own business and the White orb dropped more or less into my lap basically and well here I am" Daisy was finishing as I entered the room

P "Adam, how did it go?" Dulcea asked taking notice of me. The other girl also turned curious as to what I had to say.

P "Well the Senator seemed understanding." I answered. Nicole smiled as if glad to hear something positive about her dad. She did notice something else however. "What is it?" she asked.

P I sighed and was direct with my answer. "While I trust and like your father, I don't get the same feeling from your mother"

P In the Palmer's room Sherry was talking to the Senator justifying my fears.

P "David this could be a good thing." Sherry said. "If we let the world know about our daughter it would be a sure thing to win the election."

P "You want me to announce to the world that our daughter is a super hero?" senator Palmer asked in disbelief. "We'd be laughed out of Washington, if not the Democratic party."

P "Besides." Nicole said standing in the doorway the other four girls by her side. "One of the rules is never use powers for personal gain. I think announcing me being a Power Ranger so my dad can become President of the United States qualifies."

P "Nicole." Sherry said trying to sound convincing. "This wouldn't be for you, it would be for your father. This would help him."

P "Is it more for him mom? Or is it for you?" Nicole asked. "Sometimes I think you wanted to be president yourself. But you found that if you couldn't then you would make sure dad did. I'm not playing your games mom."

P "Nicole is right" I said finally breaking my silence. "The Rangers have strict code of maintaining their secret identity, if you reveal Nicole's identity it would more than likely lead to the others and that is something I will not allow to happen" I said determinedly.

P "You would allow my daughter to keep her secret while my son's secret gets exposed? And he could face prison for the rest of his life?" You Mr. Pearlman are a hypocrite!" I turned and looked into Sherry's eyes hard and I let her know what I thought.

P "No, I am a parent and I will do whatever it takes to protect my children, whatever it takes" I said my voice unwavering and without hesitation.

P I watched Sherry Palmer leave. Somehow I had a feeling she wasn't going to let the matter of her daughter drop.

P Back in the nexus, the Emperor sat on his throne and watched as Black Annie entered the chamber. "Where have you been Annie?" the Emperor asked.

P "Pursuing a new project." Annie said as she stepped aside and a figure walked in. Escorted by people he couldn't believe he was seeing.

P In his throne room walked in Victor Drazen escorted by what looked to be the Pink Lightspeed Ranger Dana, the Pink Time Force Ranger Jen, and the Yellow Astro Ranger Ashley. All three girls were wearing scantily clad outfits and seemed to be fawning over Drazen. The Emperor wondered how this could be.

P "I had to divert some resources from my other project in order to transfer life energy into Mr. Drazen ensuring his resurrection." Black Annie said. "And in case you were wondering these girls are my other project."

P The revived Emperor then realized what Annie was getting at with the appearance of the three Ranger girls, and why they were fawning over Drazen. "Clones?"

P "DNA samples were taken of each of the female Rangers when they were in captivity. I had those samples made into a series of clones to provide you and your forces some….personal amusements. Also to serve as incubators for your monsters in order to make new additions to your forces. Of course it is rare that the clones survive such pregnancies. And those that do wish they hadn't."

P The Emperor smiled as he saw potential in this procedure. Clones of the female Rangers in his possession. And seemingly subservient. "But why revive Drazen?"

P "He still has terror networks on Earth." Annie said. "Networks we can make use of."

The Emperor nodded again seeing the point of this. It helped to have a new plan of attack if one was needed. He then looked down at Drazen and said "You do realize that your new life belongs to me now. Annie is of my forces and if it wasn't for my forces you would still be floating dead in L.A. harbor."

P "I do." the revived Victor Drazen said. The Emperor then said "Then know we have more important priorities here than your personal revenge against Jack Bauer."

P "I already had my revenge against Bauer." Drazen said as he looked at the Emperor. "His wife and child are both dead."

P "But you are without a child yourself." the Emperor said. "And both of your sons died at Bauer's hands."

P "It would be tempting to kill Bauer's daughter as revenge, but that seems so pointless." Drazen said. "Besides she hates her father now for her mother's death. What more revenge could I want?"

P "Oh I think I can find an answer." Black Annie said as she held an orb. A black one. The Emperor couldn't believe his eyes. "I thought there were only five orbs of Earth."

P Annie smiled. "You didn't honestly think that there wouldn't have been a sixth Ranger? It's a tradition. I was just lucky to find the orb first."

P "All right." Caris then asked. "Who will hold its power?"

P Black Annie smiled a sinister smile. "The orb has already chosen its bearer."

P Meanwhile in another section of L.A. a young blonde haired girl of about sixteen was packing up her things and leaving her home. A home that had too many memories for her, memories of a woman who no longer lived there.

P The young girl's name was Kim Bauer, the woman who was no longer there was her own mother Teri Bauer.

P A woman murdered by Nina Myers, a woman who her father Jack Bauer had a brief affair with. And even though it was over between her father and Nina Kim couldn't help but feel confused and angry.

P Angry at her own father for not being able to protect her mother. Angry that he had an affair with her mother's murderer. So angry she could barely acknowledge her father coming up the driveway trying to stop her.

P "Kim please don't do this we can talk this out." Jack had said.

P "Dad there's nothing to say." Kim tried to sound dispassionate about everything, but truth be told she was hurting.

P "Kim." Jack had said pleading.

P "Dad please." Kim had said. "I can't stay here. I have to go away. I'll contact you once I get settled." With that Kim left her father behind and walked away as fast as she could. Jack didn't even try to follow her.

P Kim only got part way when figures appeared all around her. They were the Emperor's foot soldiers that were clones of Rachel Stevens. They concentrated a psi blast in Kim's direction and she fell over passing out from the psychic pain.

P The Rachel clones all grabbed Kim Bauer and teleported out with her. They reappeared in the nexus in the area that Black Annie had taken over as her own.

P Even as they reappeared Kim was already recovering and struggling to get free and for an instant she was free but before she could react Black Annie was in front of her and had smacked her hard across the face and with enough force to send her staggering back towards a table with some sort of hair dryer attachment on it.

P Kim had a feeling that the 'hair dryer' was more than just a 'hair dryer' and tried to pull away but Black Annie raised a hand and from the table rope appeared and pulled her down to the table.

P "Let me go" Kim cried out.

P Black Annie walked up beside the girl and her hand brushed against the struggling girl who tried to pull away. Annie then brought the 'dryer' down over Kim's head obscuring it and pressed a switch. Once the device came on Kim stopped struggling.

P "Soon now." Black Annie said as Kim struggled with the bonds holding her. She tried to get free, but couldn't.

P And Kim's mind was being rewritten to benefit the Emperor

P Back in one of the hotel rooms I listened to Tommy tell me what had happened over my communicator.

P "So we were fighting hard and it didn't seem like we were winning or losing and then they just pulled back and disappeared, it was like they got what they had come for" Tommy finished.

P "Doesn't sound good, so who was this guy you fought, any clue?" I asked.

P "Not one, but he was good, obviously been studying us, as he was more than a match for me, even after my years of training" Tommy replied.

P "Well it's a mystery for another time, get some rest guys, speak tomorrow about this" I said signing off.

P And then thinking of four other people who probably needed rest I walked into the other hotel suite and laid down the law with the Orb Rangers. "All right Daisy home now and bed. Lizzie home and bed, Dulcea home bed, Hermione home..."

P "I know and bed." Hermione said before getting up and leaving with the other four girls. Nicole also followed making sure they left for home. I could tell she was going to be quite the mother hen to them. That left me with Nicole's father, and there were some things I needed to say to him.

P "Senator I know you have your doubts about all of this about letting Nicole participate and you probably want me to turn round and say I can keep her safe and she will never get hurt" I paused letting my words sink in and then I continued. "But I can't in this line of work there is no safe option, no guarantee that you're going to come home from the fight. All I can say is what we do fighting against evil isn't for ourselves and it benefits all and that I believe is something worth fighting for".

P "Wise words young man, the person that taught you that is obviously very sensible" Senator Palmer said.

P "Yes they are indeed" I said and then offering my hand to the Senator I shook it with a firm grip. And then I turned and left heading home.

P Inside the nexus, the Emperor and Caris waited for Black Annie to return. They didn't have to wait long and Black Annie stepped into the room with another.

P "And now our new warrior." the Black Annie said as the figure stepped forward. It was Kimberly Bauer, dressed in the uniform of the Black Orb Ranger, and giving off an aura than made it look like she was glowing black. Her demeanor calm and controlled, the look in her eyes-one of evil.

P Drazen walked over to Kim and looked her over. She seemed so different from the screaming little girl he had Ira Gaines hold prisoner, and whom he held prisoner himself. He looked in Kim's eyes and saw a look he could be proud of as he asked her "Whom do you serve?"

P Kim got down on one knee and bowed as she spoke in a Serbian accent. "You father."

P The Emperor and Caris laughed. They had their new warrior and god help anyone who stood in their way.


End file.
